Tis in my memory locked
by Miryam.c
Summary: Post 1x06. Eleanor, de retour de Monaco, est forcée de faire face à la trahison de sa mère et de Jasper, tandis que son garde du corps tente par tous les moyens de se racheter. Jaspenor.


Salut à tous ! Me voilà partie sur une fanfic que je prévois relativement courte sur nos Royals préférés - et mon couple phare, j'ai nommé le Jaspenor.

L'histoire se situe après le 1x06 soit au retour de Liam, Eleanor et Ophelia de Monaco. Helena vient de coucher avec Jasper, et Simon n'a pas été poignardé.

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews sur mon OS Rive Gauche, et m'ont motivée à poster le début cette fic commencée il y a déjà fort longtemps de cela et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ses doigts voltigeaient sur l'écran de son téléphone. Ses paupières recouvertes d'un épais trait de khôl se fermaient d'elles-mêmes tant elle était épuisée. Ses yeux étaient incapables de suivre les lettres que ses pouces sélectionnaient par réflexe. Son cerveau ralenti par la fatigue, l'alcool et les drogues n'était lui même pas certain de savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait écrire. La musique que les hauts parleurs du club hurlaient dans ses oreilles ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

« Jolie robe, Lenny ! »

Elle adressa un coup d'œil et un sourire forcé à la jet-setteuse qui passait non loin d'elle. Elle se renfrogna et tira rageusement sur le bas de sa robe noire dès la seconde où cette dernière eut disparu.

 _Pour ce que ça vaut, tu es plus sexy en noir._

Elle se rappela immédiatement du message qu'elle souhaitait envoyer sur les réseaux sociaux, le plus publiquement possible. Deux fois, son ongle percuta l'écran si fort qu'il manqua de le briser, et elle rata la touche. Mais lorsqu'elle la relut dans un sursaut de perfectionnisme, la phrase était parfaitement compréhensible.

 _ **La reine d'Angleterre est aussi la reine des traînées #FML #Adoptme**_

Elle garda ses yeux rivés sur la barre de chargement, animée par l'espoir fugace que peut être, enfin, on la laisserait exprimer toute la tristesse et la haine qu'elle avait accumulées au cours du dernier mois. Son optimisme, en grande partie provoqué par l'effet de la pilule qu'elle avait avalée une dizaine de minutes auparavant, fut rapidement balayé par le mécanisme de filtrage mis en place par la Couronne.

 _ **Ma mère est la meilleure reine dont l'Angleterre pourrait rêver #LOL #SoProud**_

Elle laissa échapper un grognement de rage et projeta violemment son téléphone sur la table face à laquelle elle était assise. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste et se précipita pour le récupérer, par chance presque indemne.

« Ca va, Len ? l'interrogea l'une des filles aussi soûles et droguées qu'elle qui l'accompagnaient dans sa soirée de débauche quasi-quotidienne.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va… » grommela-t-elle, aussi agacée par l'écran rayé de son smartphone que par le regain de prétendu intérêt que sa fausse amie venait de lui porter.

Elle empoigna l'appareil, entama la rédaction d'un nouveau statut. Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux déjà rougis par l'ingestion de diverses substances illicites.

 _ **Je déteste Jasper plus que tout au monde**_

Pas de hashtag, ni de tournure sarcastique ou volontairement provocatrice. Rien qu'un sentiment qui la consumait depuis quatre longues semaines, posé en huit mots. Une douleur qui avait dépassé ce que son corps comme son esprit pouvaient supporter, et qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec personne, à l'instar de ce message.

Jamais elle ne le posterait au vu et au su de tous, d'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que la conseillère qui intercepterait le statut n'obtienne la moindre information de sa part sur le sujet, ensuite parce que le monde entier n'avait pas à savoir qu'elle souffrait.

Ashok et Gemma étaient simplement hors course, le premier parce qu'il était incapable de tenir sa langue, la seconde parce qu'elle n'était pas son amie, en tout cas pas dans ce genre de situation.

Liam n'était pas un interlocuteur possible. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger dans ses roucoulades enflammées avec son Américaine adorée, et elle ne l'avait de toute façon jamais mis au courant de l'existence de la relation extra-professionnelle que pouvait avoir son ancien garde du corps avec elle. Sans compter que le futur roi n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa mère était une catin adultère.

Ophelia restait sa seule option. Elle savait quelle liaison ambiguë et malsaine elle avait entretenu avec Jasper, du temps où il était encore en charge de sa protection, et elle était exactement la personne douce et réconfortante dont elle avait besoin à ses côtés.

Pourtant, quelque chose la retint au dernier moment d'envoyer le SMS à la fille du chef de la sécurité du Palais. La colère qui grondait en elle n'en fut que renforcée lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était parce qu'une petite voix au fond d'elle lui intimait de ne pas prendre la moindre décision qui pourrait mettre en danger le poste de Jasper.

En dépit de ses mensonges, de ses jeux, et de la plus ultime des trahisons qu'il pouvait commettre, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester ou à le blesser, pas à même à _risquer_ de lui faire du mal. Et elle se haïssait d'une telle faiblesse.

 _ **Je déteste Jasper plus que tout au monde. J'aimerais qu'il soit mort.**_

Elle contempla le texte qu'elle jugea à la fois d'une infantilité inégalable et d'une violence inouïe, avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle renifla bruyamment pour étouffer le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle écrivit une phrase supplémentaire, et conclut le message par un point rageur.

Elle se laissa retomber en arrière. Sa tête heurta le coussin du fauteuil tandis que sa main se refermait sur une bouteille de vodka. Sans plus attendre, elle but le liquide, sentit l'alcool brûler sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, tout devienne noir autour d'elle.

* * *

Dois-je poster une suite ? J'attends vos reviews ! :)


End file.
